Destiny Isn't Set In Stone
by Vampira Maxwell
Summary: This is the sequel to Fiore Returns. This briefly tells Serena's side of the story. Shoujo ai, Rei/Serena.


Destiny Isn't Set In Stone  
By: Lady Amalthea  
  
Fandom: Sailor Moon  
Romance/alternate universe/continuation  
No lemon or lime  
Shoujo ai  
Pairings: Rei/Serena  
Spoilers: None  
Parts: 1/1  
Rating: PG-13  
Archive: Not without my permission, please  
Feedback: Only if you want to give it  
Story blurb: This is the continuation of my first Sailor Moon fanfic, Fiore Returns, and it tells the story of how Serena took all of what happened and how it brought her and Rei closer together than ever before.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, nor do I claim to.  
  
Warnings: Female/female relationships, possible OOCness...  
  
I'd like to tell a small story, on how I found out that destiny is never written in stone nor written from past lives. And, how sometimes, it only takes a little heartache to discover something wonderful.  
  
This is the story of how Rei Hino and I came to be a couple. I'm sure you all know the story of how I broke up with Darien and then he found true love somewhere else. But, did you ever hear my story? Well...here's a chance to hear a little bit about it.   
  
No, I promise I won't retell from the very beginning. I'll start on a day six months after Darien had left town with Fiore. Nothing will be lost, nothing important to you, so just kick back and relax while I tell this story.   
  
Besides, I have to finish before Rei comes back, or she might start chasing me with her broom again...She doesn't like me telling much about what happened, because she's afraid I'll give too much away.   
  
Luna, Artemis and the other Scouts are the same way. But, they don't chase me around the Temple with a broom...Oh well. I love her and I know she loves me. She'd never really hurt me with the broom.   
  
Anyway, lets get this story started!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I'd been upset since Darien had left town with Fiore, even though it had been six months ago.   
  
Hey, I'd loved the guy and then I find out he's in love with another MAN, and we'll just leave out the part that he's an alien, and a past enemy, and then he up and leaves without so much as a 'so long'. I was really bummed out.  
  
I was shopping with Mina at the moment, though. Shopping had always cheered me up before and the other Scouts, and even Luna, were all trying to make me feel better. They understood what I was feeling. They were my friends.  
  
I used to get upset with Luna because she acted like a nagging mother, more than a friend or confidant, and that's what I thought she should be. I guess I always did think of her as a cool talking pet, than what she really was to me.   
  
Luna had always been a pal and a confidant, she was just never into the gushing and everything that I was into. She was a good friend and it shone through when she was helping the Scouts try to comfort and cheer me up after Darien's leaving.   
  
I wasn't much that day. Just walking around the stores and such like a zombie. Anytime Mina said anything about a new sweater or jacket or skirt or purse, I was just like 'uh-huh...yeah...that's good, Mina...that's pretty Mina...'  
  
Yeah, I know, that wasn't very nice, especially since she was trying to help, but I just wasn't in the mood for doing much of anything. Just sulking.   
  
When we came out from the Crown Arcade, I felt a little better, because I got to talk to Andrew a little. But, I was upset with him, because he wouldn't tell me where Darien was, and I was sure that he knew! He was Darien's best friend! Darien wouldn't have just left without at least saying something to Andrew. I was sure that Andrew knew exactly where Darien was and how to reach him, but he wasn't telling us.   
  
But, that might have been because Darien told him not to tell. And, in which case that meant that he didn't want me to bother him.   
  
I was surprised to see Rei walking up the sidewalk, coming towards us. I shouldn't have been, it was a public sidewalk, but I was surprised nonetheless.   
  
"Hey, guys! Wait up!" Rei called after us, as she began to run towards us. She had a smile on her face and I was glad to see that she had stopped frowning at me and telling me it was all my fault.   
  
That was just Rei's way, I guess. I wish that I had known then, what I know now.   
  
We waited for Rei to catch up, before letting her catch her breath and begin walking again, though slower so that Rei wouldn't lose her breath so quickly after catching it.  
  
"Serena, I wanted to know if you could come over to the Temple soon. I wanted to talk to you for a little bit." Rei said, smiling at me.   
  
I didn't know what she wanted to talk to me about, but I was glad to just get the chance to sit and listen or just talk myself. I knew then that I would probably end up talking about the break up and then Darien and Fiore's disappearances.  
  
After Mina said that she had a few things to do right about now, anyway, I said goodbye to her and Rei and I started off to Rei's Temple.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
When we got there, it was Rei that said the first thing about Darien and Fiore.   
  
"Serena, I'm sorry about the way I've been acting. This isn't your fault. And, if it is, then it's definitely not yours alone. I think that all of the Scouts helped in driving Darien and Fiore away. But, if you want, I wanna give you the chance to tell your side of all this. I know we haven't before, but maybe it's what you need..." Rei said, smiling softly to me.   
  
I knew that she was there for me right now and she wasn't going to start yelling at me or accuse me or anything like that. I knew that right now she was just here to listen to what I had to say.  
  
"Well...it really started when Darien and I were on a date at a restaurant. I thought he was checking out the waitress, but it turned out that he wasn't. I didn't know that, though, when we were fighting! I got angry at him for checking her out and after a little while of arguing with him, I just thought that maybe I could get an apology out of him if I broke up with him. I wanted to show him how hurt I was. But, he didn't..." I explained, giving a little sigh and a sniffle.  
  
"Go on, Serena..." Rei said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.   
  
I smiled to her and did go on. I felt better knowing that she was here and she wasn't going to do anything until I finished with my story. And, in a way, I don't think she had me tell her this, so that she could give me advice or tell me that I'm stupid for still crying over Darien. She just thought that it would make me feel better to get this off my chest. And, it did, by the end.  
  
"Well...After breaking up with him, a week went by and I didn't get so much as a phone call. I was really upset about not getting his attention and I thought that maybe...just maybe...he wasn't going to come back. That's when I started to get really upset. I thought maybe I'd made a really big mistake and I guess that I did...Because, now he's gone for good..." I said, sniffling.  
  
"Oh, Serena..." Rei said. By the sound of her voice, she was either trying not to yell at me or trying not to hug me just yet. I wasn't very sure at the time.  
  
So, I decided to go on with my story. It wasn't a very good telling, I was trying not to be lame, but I don't know if it worked.  
  
"Well, anyway...After a week with no sign of Darien, you know you took me out to go shopping, so that maybe we might see Darien while we're out...Well...You know we did...and you know that didn't go very well...When, he didn't take me back...I felt so...empty...and alone...I just...I don't know how to explain it! I can't even start to tell you how that felt, Rei..." I said, trying to find the right words...But, I couldn't.  
  
"It's alright, Serena..." Rei said, encouraging me to go on.  
  
"Oh, Rei, this isn't even the most of what's bothering me! What bothers me so much is that he left and he didn't tell me! He ran off with another man and he didn't even say goodbye. I know that we were pretty threatening towards Fiore, but...but...well...I dunno...I just didn't expect Darien to pack up and take off!" I cried out and sniffled.  
  
Rei hugged me close and we both knew that I wasn't going to be able to get much more out...This is what was really bothering me. This is what it was. That Darien had just up and left and not mentioned a single word to me about it.  
  
The one that I was so very sure that I loved with all my heart and soul, not only announced that he was in love with Fiore, but he just up and disappeared without telling me where he was going, or why, or at the very, very least...goodbye.  
  
Before I knew it, Rei Hino was kissing me softly.   
  
At that moment, I realized something about her affectionate, not sexual, kiss. It held love...and at the six month mark of Darien's leaving, I returned her kiss.  
  
Just because it happened while I was upset, didn't mean that it came when I was too vulnerable. It had been six months and it was time for me to move on. Darien seemed to have found his true love and so it was time for me to find mine.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ironically, it appears that both Darien and I would find our true love in the same gender as we are.   
  
Six months is much, much too long to mourn over a break-up. I'm glad that I met Rei and for what happened between Darien and I.  
  
I might not ever see Darien again, but I'm glad that this happened. I'm glad, because it allowed both Darien and I to find our true love. Darien's is Fiore. And, mine is Rei.   
  
I'm always going to hope that one day, I'll be able to find out where Darien went and we'll be able to see each other again, put our past behind us and be friends again.   
  
I'll always care for Darien...but I guess I don't love him, after all. I thought I did, but I guess not, because I feel something more for Rei Hino, than I did for Darien Shields.   
  
I hope that sometime, Darien will feel that he will be able to trust me and the other Scouts enough to tell us where he and Fiore are staying.  
  
But, until he does...I'm going to give him his space. And, so will the other Scouts.  
  
As for Crystal Tokyo and producing a child or an heir to the throne of it...Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. But, for now, we're going to live and enjoy our lives as best we possibly can.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
